Drive Or Die
by TheSongWriter
Summary: University graduate, Natsuki, applies as a hired driver for Fujino Corporations. When she arrives on her first day, she is surprised to find that she wasn't appointed to Mr. Fujino himself but his daughter, Shizuru. What's even more shocking is when she finds out that her boss' daughter is the deadly heiress to a merciless Yakuza clan!
1. Turning Point

**Drive Or Die**

 **Summary: Natsuki who has just finished university, applies as a hired driver for a part time job. She is informed that her client would be Mr. Fujino of the Fujino Corporations. When she arrives on her first day, she is surprised to find that she wasn't appointed to Mr. Fujino himself but his daughter, Shizuru. What's even more shocking is when she finds out that her boss' daughter, is the dangerous and deadly heiress to a merciless Yakuza Clan?!**

 **Chapter 1: Turning Point**

* * *

"Let's see, junk, junk, junk, Mai… and junk." Natsuki sighed. She clicked her mouse a few times and soon all the junk mails were swept into the 'Deleted Messages' tab. Switching back to inbox, she opened the email she dubbed 'Mai.'

 _Congratulations!_

 _From: Mai Tokiha_

 _Sent: Today, 4:30 PM_

 _To: its_kuga_bitch_

 _Hey Natsuki, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I was thinking we could eat together tonight to celebrate your final day of being a student… I know you've worked really hard these few years and now that you've finally graduated we can all forget that you stayed back a year and that I graduated before you, right? ;)_

Natsuki's lips curved upwards slightly, at the last part. _'_ _She's never going to let me live it down, is she?'_ The blunette continued looking through the message.

 _So reply or give me a call to let me know if you're up for it kay? I'll cook for us personally and now that you're finally legal, maybe you can bring over a bottle of wine as well?_

 _Ps. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your precious mayo. It's all set. So let me know a.s.a.p! ~_

Natsuki allowed the smile to remain on her strong but delicately featured face, Mai's light-hearted message was all she needed to brighten up a horrendously long day. She had still been a university student up until four hours ago. Leaving the graduation hall after accepting her certificate, she did lunch and some hanging out with friends she met at the university, which to her dismay lasted longer than she hoped. After all, she accepted their invitation out of courtesy. By the time she arrived home it was already five in the evening.

Natsuki stretched and leaned back on her chair once she finished scanning her emails. As much as she loved getting dinner invites from her childhood friend, Mai, she had actually only been looking forward to reading one mail today, the reply to her job application. She had applied as a hired driver just a week ago and was eager to get a start on her life, she was seriously hoping she would be getting a client sooner than later. Masking her disappointment to no one in particular, she sighed once more and ran her fingers through her long midnight locks, resting her head back onto the chair.

Deciding that she had remained in that position long enough, she lazily turned her head to the bottom corner of her laptop's screen to read the time. _'_ _It's already 5:30… I should give Mai a call before it gets too late.'_

Natsuki leaned back up and snatched her phone off the receiver before pushing in some numbers on the dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mai."

"Natsuki! Did you get my email?"

Said girl chuckled. "Yes I did. I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner, I got… held up." Like hell she was going to reveal her little 'bonding session' with the college girls.

"Oh don't worry about it!" Natsuki could tell nothing would ruin Mai's joyful demeanor today. Her voice told her so.

"Haha someone sounds eager." The ex college student teased.

"Well, it's the day we've been waiting for. At least sound a little more excited." Mai scolded. "So? Can you make it?"

"I was just calling to tell you, yes. I can make it." Natsuki was genuinely in a good mood. "And what time should I be there?"

"You can drop by at seven."

"Cool, see you then." And with that, the phone call ended.

Setting the phone back into its place, Natsuki turned to the laptop. Just as she was about to shut it down, a notification emerged from the side of her screen. Turning her attention to the blue pop-up, she noticed that it was an email notification. Natsuki groaned with small dissatisfaction and wasted no time in clicking her inbox. _'_ _Fujino Corporations? Why would they be sending me emails?'_ She clicked it open.

 _Job Application Reply_

 _Dear Ms. Kuga,_

 _Mr. Fujino, of the Fujino Corporations has requested for the hire of a personal driver. After selecting from a list of applicants, it is decided that you are the most preferred candidate and the disclosed details from your job application have been thoroughly looked at. We are impressed by your qualifications and therefore wish to hire you. You need not reply to this email but if you are interested, please look at the terms and conditions at the bottom of this page and wait for a call from the company to book an appointment for the interview. If you are uninterested, you may ignore this email and skip your job interview._

 _Thank you._

 _Haruka Suzushiro_

 _Fujino Corporations Secretary_

Natsuki blinked twice, then three more times. She couldn't believe her luck, she _actually_ got her reply and directly from a client too! She was expecting a reply through the agency she signed up with. _'_ _Well fuck, that was pleasantly unexpected…'_. After spending time to silently go through the terms and conditions, she finally turned off her laptop with a yawn. As she looked to the side to check how much time had passed from the phone receiver, she mentally made note of how much longer she had and what she should probably do next to avoid being late… again. _'_ _If I take a shower now, I should still have some time to stop by a wine shop before heading to Mai's.'_ She got off her chair and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Natsuki brought her dark blue Ducati to a screeching halt and switched off the engine before entering the dimly-lit wine shop. She pushed the door open, making the bell on the handle jingle and catching the shopkeeper's attention. Holding her black helmet under one arm and her motorcycle keys in the other hand, she strode towards the woman at the counter, allowing her keys to dangle off her half-gloved finger. Unbeknownst to Natsuki, she was currently an extremely intoxicating sight- at least to the shopkeeper who had her breath stolen at that very moment.

The woman unconsciously reached up to play with a strand of her stylishly layered teal hair and cleared her throat. "Hello there, what may I help you with?"

Natsuki, who was looking at every direction in an attempt to pick out a bottle of suitable beverage for the night, brought her attention to the green-haired woman at the counter. "Oh, I was just uh… looking for a bottle of wine…"

The woman gave Natsuki a rather amused look and mimicked Natsuki's earlier action of looking around the shop. "Hm, well I do believe you came to the right place, I mean there's nothing but rows and rows of wine bottles stacked up along every edge and corner of this place." She smirked, "You're going to have to be a little more specific than that." Turning back to Natsuki, she winked.

Natsuki felt the heat rising in her face, due to annoyance or embarrassment, she did not know. "Um, something fruity but not too sweet...of good quality but not pretentious."

"Red or White?"

"I really don't mind." Natsuki managed a small smile.

"Alright follow me."

The girl led Natsuki to one of the fridges located at the end of the centre aisle. "Blackstone Merlot." She said as she gently caressed one of the bottle necks with her index finger, before pulling it out. "Affordable, fruity, wet..." she whispered the last word.

Natsuki clenched her jaw as she felt her heart beat speed up. "O-okay, thanks." She quickly took the bottle and started back towards the counter.

She reached for her wallet as the shop keeper packed the bottle into a paper bag. "How much is it?"

The girl reached for Natsuki's right hand from behind the counter and brushed her fingers over the top of the glove, startling Natsuki in the process. "What are you-"

"How are your knuckles?" She unstrapped and pulled off the glove very slowly. At this point Natsuki was in too much shock to comprehend what was happening. When the glove was off, she stroked Natsuki's knuckles once more. "You fractured your right knuckles two months ago due to excessive training...no?"

"Wait, how did you-"

"You are our university's boxing champion after all, everyone would have heard quite a bit about you."

Natsuki pulled her hand away. "You are from Fuuka University?"

The girl smiles, "Tomoe Marguerite, your underclassman in English Literature, and vice captain of the Athletics Team. I've seen you practicing in the gym sometimes when I train on the field."

Natsuki slid her glove back on. "I'm sorry, I thought I would have recognised you if... our university is vast so..."

Tomoe laughed, "Don't worry about it, I wouldn't expect a senior to recognise someone like me." She leaned closer to Natsuki over the counter and whispered in her ear, "The wine's on the house... if you promise to come again."

Natsuki took a moment to swallow. "Thank you I appreciate it, Tomoe. I'm kind of late so I have to get going." She grabbed the wine and turned to exit. "Have a good evening though," she allows another small smile.

"Oh and Natsuki?"

Natsuki stopped and turned around.

"Congratulations on graduating."

She smiles again, this time more genuinely. "Thank you, Tomoe."

* * *

Mai opened the door as soon as she heard the bell and gave her friend an excited hug. "Natsuki! Please come in, I made several dishes for you to indulge yourself in, you've earned it."

"You indulge me in your wonderful dishes anyway, Mai" Natsuki laughed.

"That is true, but tonight's special!"

The university graduate casually walked into the dining area only to be hit by the undeniably inviting aroma of grilled steak, home-made pasta sauce, cream of mushroom and mayonnaise-drenched salad. Her appetite was instantly whetted. To top it off, was Mai's exquisite taste in interior design and atmospheric propriety, her entire apartment was turned into a Michelin Star restaurant. "This is... this is amazing, Mai, you really didn't have to." Natsuki had to prevent a leakage from the corner of her mouth due to the constant gaping.

"Like I said, you earned it." Mai grinned and ushered Natsuki into her seat.

They caught up with each other as they enjoyed dinner. Mai graduated a year earlier than Natsuki and had since been promoted from her chef apprenticeship. She now works as a head chef in a hotel just off the edge of Fuuka beach and owns a car. She had been doing quite well for herself although the hard work hadn't allowed Mai much time to spend with her best friend. As a result, she pounces on every opportunity she gets, to have an undisturbed evening with Natsuki.

"I got the job, Mai. A direct email from Fujino Corporations, can you believe it?"

"No way! Do you realise how huge they are?"

"Yeah I know, the pay will be great." Natsuki took another sip of wine, marveling about how right Tomoe was about its taste.

"I have to ask though, of all the jobs you could have gotten with your resume. Why a driver? You don't even own a car," Mai asked mirthfully.

"I don't know, I just thought to myself that is was easy money. How hard can it be to drive a car around all day and earn money doing it? Beats being a taxi driver..."

"You're going to be sitting on your ass all day, don't get pudgy on me", Mai raised an eye brow as she took another sip.

Natsuki gave her a look as she placed her glass on the table. "It's just temporary anyway, this is to fund myself until I get my big break doing what I love. I won boxing championships for Fuuka University and now I want to win them for myself."

"Still as passionate as ever about your boxing, huh? Well I suppose that's good! If anyone messes with me, I'll know who to call." Mai playfully squeezed her friend's shoulder.

Natsuki raised her glass and gently tapped Mai's. "This is to our friendship, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Oh you, still a smooth talker I see. Why haven't you swooped anyone off their feet yet? I'd run out of paper if I tried to list down all the boys and girls who were after your heart."

Natsuki chuckled, "Oh please, Mai. I'm not sure I have time for those things yet, maybe one day. Enough of all this anyway, I'm dying for a movie catch up with my best friend. What should we marathon tonight?"

"Harry Potter?"

"... Harry Potter it is."

* * *

It was 2 am when Natsuki arrived home, half way through the movie marathon Mai had fallen asleep on her shoulder so she decided to call it a night. At the door, she pulled out her keys when her phone went off, startling her.

"Damn it." She looked at the screen. "No caller ID? Why would I be getting a call at this hour?"

She answered her phone without hesitation and tried not to sound too annoyed. "Hello, Natsuki speaking."

"Ms. Kuga? Great. Your interview is in an hour. I'll text you the location to meet and pick up your client."

Natsuki took a moment to let all that sink in before she responded, "Whoa, wait a minute, in an hour?" She looked at her phone, "It's 2 am!"

"Yes we are aware of that. However, Mr. Fujino requires his drivers to work late night shifts on some days. Is that going to be an issue? We can always arrange for someone else to-"

"No, that's fine. I'll attend the interview," Natsuki hastily replied. While the timing was inconvenient, she wanted the job at all cost and what better way to show dedication than attending an interview at 3 am. Then she remembered, she hadn't gotten a car from the agency yet. "Wait, I don't have a car."

"You have a... motorcycle?" The woman sounded like she was looking through Natsuki's application to confirm the last part.

"Yes, but-"

"That'll be fine, use that."

"Wait what? I doubt Mr. Fujino would be too happy about riding a-"

The woman interrupted again, "Don't worry, you won't be picking up Mr. Fujino. I have texted you the details, have a good night, Ms. Kuga" The woman hung up.

"What the fuck." Natsuki shrugged and headed for her Ducati. She was too tired to deal with this.

* * *

 _'This is the place?'_ A shiver ran through her spine as she looked at the foreboding, rusted warehouse in front of her. It looked like it used to be a slaughter house and had been abandoned for years, surely this was the wrong location. She checked her phone for the address once more, to see that it was correct. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think of what to make of this.

The slamming of metal doors broke Natsuki out of her reverie and she turned to the direction of the noise. A tall girl with light brunette hair started making her way towards Natsuki and she found herself quite confused. "I'm sorry, I am looking for one of Mr. Fujino's associates, I have an interview with them. I was told to meet here, have I gotten the wrong address?" Natsuki was stunned at the girl's innate beauty, it was not of this world. Crimson eyes, stunning facial features, delicate but strong, she looked foreign.

"Ms. Kuga, is it?" Her voice was unbelievable. A smooth velvet, soft and pleasant yet something lurked underneath, a dangerous quality that shouldn't be unveiled. Natsuki couldn't quite put a finger on it but it was hypnotic to her ears.

"Yes, I'm sorry, this is not much of a car." Natsuki gestured to her bike playfully, hiding her nervousness.

The girl's lips curved upwards slightly, but she maintained an unreadable exterior. "Shizuru Fujino," She held her hand out, expecting Natsuki to shake it. "You work for my father but I'm conducting your interview." Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise and she took her hand. She felt electricity rush through her as her fingers brushed against Shizuru's warmth. She was undoubtedly, very physically attracted to this woman. She did not think it was a good idea to be attracted to her boss' daughter.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Fujino. I'm sorry, this was such short notice I haven't had a chance to obtain a proper vehicle yet," Natsuki almost stuttered.

The brunette stroked the back seat of the Ducati, admiring it, "This will do just fine".

Before Natsuki could say much else, Shizuru straddled the seat and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist. "Where are we going, Ms. Fujino?"

"Just go straight for now, stay on this road." Shizuru's request sounded more like an order. It was laden with strength and an intimidating darkness that gave Natsuki chills. Natsuki wondered why she was feeling a constant unease around this beautiful girl, why she felt so threatened by something so seemingly harmless. There was something cold underneath all the warmth. She revved her Ducati and continued down the road.

* * *

The night air sent constant cold breeze through Shizuru's hair as they rode in silence. Natsuki would have offered a spare helmet but she had a feeling her passenger delighted in the danger of the speed, unprotected. 10 minutes had gone by and neither have said a word, making Natsuki wonder if there was even going to be an interview at all. Finally, Shizuru spoke.

"Go faster," She whispered in Natsuki's ear. The biker's heart beat sped up in an instant as did her bike. They went above the speed limit and continued going higher, making Shizuru tighten her grip on Natsuki.

"Am I going too fast?" Natsuki had to raise her voice a little through the wind.

"This is perfect," Shizuru responded and leaned her head onto Natsuki's back, causing the other girl to stiffen up.

Another 10 minutes went by in silence and Natsuki could feel Shizuru's eyes burn through her. She felt like her entire body was being assaulted by crimson eyes even though she couldn't see it. She just knew Shizuru was eyeing her form. She faltered a little when Shizuru started touching her back with one hand, then the back of her neck, then her shoulders and eventually her biceps.

"Do you work out much?" Shizuru broke the silence and Natsuki was glad. She thought she was suffocating.

"I box. Have been doing it a while."

"Impressive... you have great form," Shizuru said as she let her free arm snake back in place around Natsuki's waist.

The latter's face heated up, but she is glad Shizuru's wandering hand was motionless once more. "Thank you, what about yourself?" Natsuki mentally slapped herself as she realised she had let such an unprofessional question slip through her lips. This was a job interview!

Shizuru smiled devilishly, "I engage in physical activities of all sorts, would you like to see for yourself?" Shizuru pressed her breasts and torso into Natsuki's back and the Ducati swerved. Natsuki could hear Shizuru laugh and the tension eased up a little. The threatening aura Natsuki was receiving from the woman before, disintegrated just a little.

 _'Is she flirting with me?'_ Natsuki wouldn't dare to find out.

Not before long, Shizuru gestured for Natsuki to slow down and when she pulled to a stop, they were back at the warehouse they started at. Shizuru gracefully got off the bike and adjusted her hair, "Thank you, Ms. Kuga, that was very enjoyable. You may leave now. You will be contacted about the job if you get it." Just as quickly as the threatening aura dissipated, it was back. It was almost as if during the ride, the wind blew away Shizuru's mask and she's slipped it back on. Natsuki was thoroughly confused, the way this woman can't be read is alarming. She is soft, polite and charming one moment and she screams danger, the next. Natsuki couldn't help but to be drawn to her.

"Oh, okay." She responded. She didn't know what to think at this point in time.

A black Range Rover with tinted windows pulled up a second later and Shizuru stepped inside. "Good night, Ms. Kuga," She said, emotionless, before it drove off.

Natsuki's eyes followed the SUV for a while, until a shiver from the cold brought her out of her thoughts. "What, the fuck," She said for the second time that night.

* * *

Once Natsuki was home in bed, she found it extremely difficult to go to sleep. She couldn't figure Shizuru out, and she wanted to, so badly. She had never been more confused than she was tonight. She shifted positions and buried her face into her pillow. Does she even want this job now? Would she rather be far away from that woman so she never has to think about her again? She grunted and tried to get some rest, after all it's been a long day.

Natsuki was awoken by the ringing of her phone. She looked at the time, "12 noon, damn I've been asleep for a while." Looking at the screen that read 'No Caller ID' her breath hitched for a second.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Ms. Kuga." It was the woman who called her last night. "You have been appointed as a driver for Fujino Corporations, your car has been delivered to you. You start on Monday, please be presentable and show up to our building at 9 am. You will receive instructions once you stop at the lobby." The woman hung up once again.

Natsuki's eye twitched at the constant attitude she's been receiving. She got up and walked to her apartment window, sure enough in her parking bay, stood a black BMW with the same tinted windows from the SUV last night. She gaped in disbelief at how the company pulled off these stunts.

Shaking her head, she walked to her fridge and got the milk out. Opening her cupboard, she grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal and began pouring the contents into the bowl. Sitting on her sofa, she ate her cereal while contemplating her new job and once again was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. It did not state 'No Caller ID' this time, but a number she did not recognise.

"This is Natsuki," She answered.

"Hello, Ms. Kuga," The voice replied. Natsuki felt her heart stop. It was that velvety but dangerous voice.

"Ms. Fujino?" Natsuki was astonished.

"Yes, I want you to pick me up from my father's company today at 2." There's that authority and power in her voice again.

Natsuki was starting to feel pushed around. First that rude woman on the phone, and now this unreadable tone. "But I start on Monday?"

"I know. This isn't business, I just wanted some coffee and maybe lunch, and I felt like some company today." The voice softened, it sounded almost lonely, almost. Natsuki was seriously confused for the hundredth time in the last 24 hours.

"Alright, I'll be there at 2." What could Shizuru possibly want with her? After all she's just a university graduate and the former was a multi-billionaire inheritor.

"Bring your Ducati," Shizuru said before hanging up.

* * *

 **End of the first chapter! I have not written fanfiction in a seriously long time, but I had this idea in my head and I just had to get it out. Gosh it's been years. Started when I was 14 and I'm now 21. I have no idea how much my writing style has changed but I'm too embarrassed to read my old stories to find out. Hope you guys have enjoyed this somewhat :)**

 **Ash.**


	2. Faceless

**Chapter 2:** **Faceless**

* * *

Natsuki pulled up to Fujino Corporations and instantly felt out of place by how well dressed everyone is, in this part of town. The building towered with magnificence, made of the strongest metals and thickest of glass, shooting only her reflection back at her as she glanced at the tall, double entrance doors. One would have to croon their necks into the most inhuman positions to be able to see it in its entirety. She pushed her bike into a designated waiting bay and one of the security guards positioned outside the building approached her.

None too friendly, he asked, "What is your business here, girl?"

Of course this young, aloof girl riding a motorcycle to the biggest company in Fuuka had no business there. She looked fresh out of university and didn't know a thing about building development, infrastructure and foreign investment, just a few of the many things the company did. Natsuki sighed and immediately regretted not owning anything remotely fancy to match the ridiculously high standards of clothing these upper-class citizens donned. She did however, try to present herself as well as she could- black jeans instead of her standard blue, a white dress shirt with black tie and converse sneakers. All she owned were converse sneakers.

"I have an appointment with Ms. Fujino," Natsuki's tone lowered in annoyance but she reminded herself to stay civil, this was going to be her new work place on Monday.

"Right," he narrowed his eyes in suspicion and got his radio out, "What exactly was your name? I'll call it in to confirm"-

"There will be no need."

Everyone, including Natsuki froze and turned to the voice. The bulky security guard wasted no time in bowing his head at the figure walking confidently out the doors. For such a built man, he seemed comically small in the presence of the gorgeous woman Natsuki could only call,

"Ms. Fujino," she made sure her professional tone did not waver. It was hard to remain stoic at the sight of smooth thighs that went on for days, hidden only by the expensively tailored black office skirt she wore. Her blouse, a slight cream shade and her hair worn up in a loose bun. Her tall frame only seemed taller with the black heels that clicked in rhythm to her every step. She was breath taking.

"She is with me, Logan and she will be a part of your daily life come Monday. Get used to her." If Natsuki thought Shizuru's tone was cold before, she hadn't heard 'cold' till now. Natsuki could have sworn she saw Logan's shoulders stiffen, what exactly was so terrifying about this woman? The biker reached for her spare helmet and Shizuru waved her off.

"Please, I insist. Safety comes first on such a busy afternoon." It was one thing to speed on an empty highway at 3 am, it was another thing at 2 pm in a metropolis. If she was going to be professional, she was going to look after her clients. She took the helmet and handed it to Shizuru.

Shizuru said nothing for a moment and raised an eyebrow as if to question if Natsuki's defiance was a challenge or if she genuinely cared. Natsuki felt her gloved palms get slightly moist and quietly sighed in relief as Shizuru eventually took the helmet. "Where to, Ms. Fujino?"

"Garderobe."

* * *

Garderobe was one of Fuuka's leading establishments, providing a grandeur of hotels across the country catering to both local and international affairs. It was the top of its line, its 5-star standard maintained for years and it was owned by the Fujinos. If coffee and maybe lunch was going to be here, it will be an expensive coffee and maybe lunch that Natsuki couldn't possibly afford at this point. Shizuru called for a valet to take Natsuki's bike in and Natsuki once again felt severely under-dressed. Maybe she'll just have water.

"Ms. Kuga, you aren't going to leave me to have lunch on my own are you? I did specify that I hoped for some company."

Natsuki's train of thought was interrupted and she realised Shizuru had already began walking towards their destination... away from the hotel? "Where are we going, if I may ask?" Natsuki wondered why they weren't walking into the hotel and having all the staff at Shizuru's feet.

"There's another restaurant I had hoped to go to, the chef is just exquisite and the price is unpretentious. I get bored of these expensive places and people who try to please with an ulterior motive."

Natsuki was genuinely surprised, Shizuru was actually quite down to Earth. "We've stopped at Garderobe so we could securely park your bike. Garderobe provides top-range security and I do not wish for anything to happen to your beautiful Ducati."

 _'She referred to my bike as beautiful,'_ Natsuki found that strangely comical and flattering at the same time.

"Truthfully I had always had a fascination for bikes myself, but father insists I go no where near such things. I am to be proper and a figure of authority, forever sitting in the back seat and having some one else do the driving."

Natsuki felt Shizuru's mask slip again and she liked it. Shizuru seemed so faceless most of the time that this was refreshing. It made the woman seem more human, like she actually had emotions. Natsuki couldn't tell if she felt sorry for Shizuru but there was no way she could give a neutral, professional response after Shizuru had just opened up to her.

"Strictly non-business speaking, I could let you have a spin on my Ducati some time when I'm not working," Shizuru smiled and Natsuki felt warm, it was such a rare sight, "I won't mention it to your father or anyone else."

"I appreciate it," Shizuru said softly. She seemed in a better mood than she was this morning.

They were approaching a beach and Natsuki realised it was Fuuka Beach. They turned a corner and arrived at Kagutsuchi, one of the most well-known hotels in the area; Mai worked here. They entered the premise and Shizuru knew where to go, "Linden Baum, it is one of my favourite places to eat at. The atmosphere, the interior decoration, the staff, the food it is all refreshing and genuine. I see the chef at times and she is a hostess of friendliness and modesty. I hope this suits you as well as it suits me."

It's Linden Baum, the restaurant Mai worked at. Shizuru has met Mai, and Mai didn't even know who she had been speaking to. Perhaps the business woman preferred to be in unfamiliar environments so she would not be recognised and was thus allowed to be whoever she wanted to be. Perhaps Natsuki was over-thinking it.

Mai didn't work on Saturdays but her staff were well trained enough that she didn't need to be there. Shizuru enjoys the place nonetheless, "The signature Linden Ramen and a cup of green tea."

"And for you?" The waiter turned to Natsuki.

She decided to go for something less oriental, "I'd like a beef burger, thanks. With water."

"Chips on the side?"

"No that'd be fine, thank you." This place was not as pricey as Garderobe but it was still a 5-star hotel. Natsuki felt her wallet tear.

"My mother was not Japanese, German, actually. But she learnt to make the most amazing ramen for my father. I had not had any dish that came close to hers until I found this place," Shizuru took a sip of her tea. Natsuki recalled Shizuru mentioning coffee, but she supposed that wouldn't really have gone with the ramen.

"That explains a lot to me," Natsuki replied cautiously, "You don't look Japanese," Natsuki was careful with picking her words, although Shizuru seemed to be opening up, she didn't want to tread on uncharted territory and lose her job.

"I can't tell if that was a compliment or not," Shizuru deadpanned.

"Oh, I did not mean for it to sound offensive, I mean it isn't meant to offend, you're gorgeous, in fact if you were full Japanese I don't know if- well, maybe you wouldn't be as alluring, n-not that I'm into... yes, it's a compliment."

Shizuru chuckled, "Relax, I was pulling your leg."

Her mask is off. Natsuki couldn't sense anything threatening about this side of Shizuru at all. It this her real face? Another facade to put on for another person? Who is Shizuru Fujino? Natsuki wanted to know everything about her all of a sudden.

"What did you study in university?" Shizuru asked.

"Health Sciences, majored in Exercise Physiology."

Shizuru was intrigued, "You sound smart."

Natsuki laughed, "My mother was a biologist but I never had any interest in Biology. In school I thrived in Physical Education over any other subject. So I thought why not health science, live up to my mother somewhat, while still doing what I love."

"Yes, that would seem relevant."

"What did you do then, Ms. Fujino?"

"Psychology."

Natsuki swallowed. Shizuru just became that much more intimidating, maybe it was something Natsuki never should have asked. It was unnerving, knowing nobody could read Shizuru but she read everyone like an open book.

Natsuki finished off what was left of her burger, "So you're the smart one then," she tried nervously.

"I don't know, I never got to compete with other students to find out, I was home schooled."

"Oh." Natsuki felt a little awkward now. She got up to pay for her lunch and Shizuru stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just going to pay for this."

"I've covered it. This restaurant puts all my orders on a tab."

Natsuki did not feel comfortable owing Shizuru lunch, "Well I can pay you back."

"That will not be necessary, Ms. Kuga," Shizuru was adamant.

"But"-

"Sit." Shizuru wasn't joking, and Natsuki found her bottom back on the chair. _'What the hell, my body just seems to do everything she tells me to.'_ Masking her slight annoyance, the frustration of Shizuru's constantly shifting attitude is getting to her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kuga, I did not mean to sound controlling. The way I was brought up, sometimes the authoritarian in me is let out unwillingly. I genuinely wanted to pay for lunch, after all I called you out on such notice, it's the least I can do to repay you." Shizuru didn't seem like she was used to explaining herself, it probably was not something she normally had to do. Natsuki again, found herself flattered at Shizuru's attempt.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"Shall you escort me back to the company then? I've taken up enough of your day."

Natsuki felt bad, "Oh, I wasn't doing anything today anyway. I'm not in a real rush. We could stay a bit if you wanted."

"Thank you," Shizuru appreciated Natsuki's considerate nature. "But I do have a bit to get through today."

Natsuki felt disappointed for a split second. She felt like she wanted to get to know this enigmatic woman even more. "Alright, I can take you back."

* * *

Natsuki watched as Shizuru retreated back into the building from the drive way, followers with business suits in tow. Probably heading towards an important meeting Natsuki will never have a part in. She put the spare helmet back into the seat compartment and strapped her own helmet on, Shizuru's parting 'thank you' fresh in her mind. Just before the brunette had gotten off the bike, her eyes expressed utmost gratitude for Natsuki's company even if her lips didn't part to reveal it. Natsuki sped off in the opposite direction, not really knowing where she wanted to head to next, maybe home so she could nap or Mai's place so she could relax? The wine shop where she met her underclassman, Tomoe? Water splashed onto Natsuki's helmet visor and she realised it had started raining quite heavily, _'Home then, I guess.'_

Slowing down her speed as she came up to a narrow turn, she noticed a slightly shorter girl brisk walking on the pavement, shielding her head from the rain with her jacket. Water dripped from teal hair the jacket didn't manage to protect and Natsuki instantly recognised who it was. She felt terrible for the girl and her compassion would not allow the latter to walk home in such heavy rain. She slowed her bike to a stop in front of the girl and called out to her, "Tomoe, hey," she lifted up her helmet visor as the girl looked over to her, pleasant surprise all over her face.

"Natsuki! I didn't recognise you for a moment. What an unfortunate situation to be meeting you in, I'm soaked, how embarrassing." Tomoe stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah this rain came out of nowhere, it's crazy. Let me give you a lift home, it's not going to stop the rain falling on your awesome hair but at least you'll be home quicker," Natsuki joked.

Tomoe laughed, "I really wished I didn't look like a wet mess right now, I may have been able to enchant you into my home."

"Hey, maybe I like a wet mess," Natsuki replied playfully. She normally would be quite flustered from an attractive girl's advances, but Tomoe did look hilarious at the moment. She pulled her spare helmet out, "Here, put this on and hop onto the back. Where do you live?"

"Oh just the train station will be fine, it's only up this road," Tomoe said as she got on the back.

"Shut up, where do you live?" Natsuki looked at her reassuringly and Tomoe gave in.

"Reservoir, it's not too far from here." Tomoe lightly wrapped her arms around Natsuki. She seemed a little nervous.

"Ah, I know where that is, it's two suburbs away from mine. Direct me once we are close."

Tomoe's home was a 2 room unit in a round court of houses, making the area peaceful and secluded. Natsuki mentally noted how nice the area was and hoped she'd be able to afford something better once she gets paid by the company. Reaching the door way, Tomoe refused to hand Natsuki back her spare helmet.

"I feel like the only way I can repay you right now is to invite you into my home for a hot drink. It's cold and you need to warm up. I'm also keeping this hostage until you comply." Tomoe waved the helmet and hid it from view behind her back.

"Is this what you mean by 'enchanting me into your home'? It's not very convincing." Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Haha honestly, I just want to show my gratitude. Would you be so kind as to not leave a poor girl hanging? I don't deal well with feeling indebted," Tomoe pouted.

It was ridiculously adorable and Natsuki cursed at herself for being a softy. "Yeah alright, I suppose I have nothing going on for the rest of the day," she smiled.

"Great!" Tomoe unlocked the door and Natsuki followed suit. "I make a pretty decent cup of hot chocolate."

"Yeah? How decent?" Natsuki challenged and closed the door behind her.

"None of that instant stuff. Grind up some milk chocolate myself, heat it till it's melted perfectly, some cream and milk, it's to _die_ for."

Natsuki quickly wiped the side of her mouth with her sleeve to make sure no drool found its way out. _'That does sound pretty damned delicious.'_ She was a glutton and she knew it.

"You look well-dressed, Natsuki but you should probably get out of those clothes too."

Natsuki looked incredulous at the suggestion, "Um."

"Please. You may be a marvel but I still have some self respect, I'm not suggesting anything except that you change into some of my spare clothes so you don't catch a cold," Tomoe teased.

"I feel like I'm overstaying my welcome now."

"And I'm welcoming you to overstay your welcome. It's not every day someone gives me a lift home in the rain. It's quite romantic."

Natsuki laughed, "You're quite the poet."

Tomoe got out some ingredients from the cupboards, "And you're quite the charmer." She began the process of melting the chocolate. "Hey, Natsuki you can go upstairs and get changed. My room is the first one on the left, just pick any clothes from the closet."

Natsuki stared intently at the array of clothing, not much suited her. Tomoe's taste was slightly more girly than her own and she sighed. _'Well it's better than staying in these uncomfortable wet clothes.'_ She opted for a black tank top and grey shorts that clung snugly against her hips. As she made her way downstairs, the piquant aroma of melted chocolate attacked her senses aggressively and there it was, 2 perfect cups of home-made hot chocolate.

Tomoe had already started sipping hers and Natsuki was still admiring the beverage. Tomoe looked at her in question, and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I've drugged your hot chocolate and I will take advantage of you once you are under its influence."

Natsuki gave her a look before sipping the drink, "Wow, this is delicious."

"Right?"

Natsuki took her place in the seat next to Tomoe and placed her cup on the kitchen counter. "What?"

"You look great in my clothes," the Athletics vice captain teased.

"You should see me in my clothes," Natsuki chimed.

Tomoe bit her lip at the thought. She totally wanted to. Or rather, lack-thereof. "Let's play 20 questions."

"Seriously?"

"To pass some time till the rain stops?"

"Alright, alright."

* * *

Shizuru looked out the window through her skyscraper office and sighed when it started to pour. She does not like the rain, it gets too gloomy for her already-complicated life. She had been going through new job applications and landed on Natsuki's file, eyes resting on that particular application for a bit longer than necessary. She rubbed her temples as she imagined what sort of life she could have had for herself instead of this dull, everyday-routine she found absolutely stale.

"Ms. Fujino," a voice came through her phone receiver.

She pushed the speaker button, "Haruka, speak."

"They've found Yuuta, they have him at the warehouse."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "Get me Logan and his men. I will be down in 5 minutes, I wish to speak with Yuuta myself," Shizuru's voice dripped with venom.

They arrived at the warehouse with their signature SUV's and one of the men moved to open Shizuru's side of the door. She stepped out with grace and proceeded to the warehouse entrance where another 2 men clad entirely in black, bowed and held the doors open for her. She stepped through and walked towards the back room, her steps confident and guarded, yet menacing to the trained eye.

A man in his late 50's sat tied to an uncomfortable steel chair, against the wall. His greying hair stained with dried blood and his face riddled with fresh bruises; he looked unconscious.

"Wake him up," Shizuru ordered.

One of the men grabbed a rusted bucket of water from the floor and roughly splashed the middle-aged man awake from his involuntary nap.

"Good evening, Yuuta. Did you have a good rest?" She asked with mock concern.

Yuuta's eyes widened in horror as he saw who stood above him, "Ms. Fujino, I... I"-

Shizuru shut him up effectively by placing a warm palm on his battered cheek. "Shhh, it's alright. Let me look at you." She turned his face from side to side like a mother would while inspecting her child's face after he's taken a fall. Yuuta was perplexed and uncertain of what his future was going to be in the woman's hands. Her comforting gesture did not bring him an ounce of relief, only a feeling of fear in his guts.

"Ms. Fujino, I never meant to betray your father. I did what I had to do, my family, they"-

Shizuru cut him off again, "Yuuta, it's okay. Tell me where Reito Kanzaki is and this will be over, I give you my word."

"P-please understand, he has threatened my family. If I speak a word of his whereabouts, he _will_ kill them. My wife and my daughter." Yuuta's eyes were desperate but his pleading fell on deaf ears.

"And if you do not speak of his whereabouts, soon you will not be able to speak at all." Shizuru stroked his cheek gently, "I don't want that for you, Yuuta and surely you do not want that for yourself either, do you?" Her tone was soft and assuring, but everyone in the room knew what it truly hid. It was terrifying.

Yuuta looked like he was considering her threat as his lips started to quiver, he almost gave in to the fear and the pain. But his love for his wife and daughter kept him strong, his love for his family stood above everything else in existence to him. Suddenly, he stopped shaking and the tears in his eyes ceased. He felt light-headed as though his soul had floated above his body and he is now watching himself from afar, watching as this woman held his life in her grip, watching as he prepared for the inevitable like a violent soap opera in which he was the protagonist.

"I'm sorry Ms. Fujino," he said quietly. "Please have mercy."

Shizuru closed her eyes and let out a disappointed breath. "You know, I do not enjoy hurting people. This is the honest truth." She stepped away from him and turned towards the exit of the room, "unfortunately I was not raised to understand the meaning of mercy." She nodded to the men in the room and they picked up the pliers on the table as she walked out. Yuuta noticed the pliers and smiled helplessly to himself.

After the door had closed behind Shizuru, she leaned back against it and stared at the high ceiling of the warehouse. Pensively, she pulled out her phone and looked through her recent calls, stopping once she found Natsuki's number. She furrowed her eyebrows as Yuuta's screams of agony overpowered any sound coming from outside the building. It was deafening and she found herself wanting nothing more than to press dial.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 2. I honestly was pretty motivated by all the positive reviews I received from the last chapter and pulled this one out as quickly as I could; things will get pretty busy for me next week. Moving house, end of uni, all that stuff. I will still try to update as quickly as I can though. Thank you so much for all the support, I hope I've replied to all the reviewers who hold accounts, let me know if I've missed you.**

 **Also, all the guests! What a shame I can't reply to you directly. But I will have you know most of your reviews made me smile or laugh, so thank you for that. Some of you seem to know me/remember me and I am very flattered :) Let me know who you are if we've messaged each other before! I miss my fanfiction buddies.**

 **Ash**


End file.
